


Clockwork heart

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Boyfriends, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trigger Warning: Mental Illness, Trigger Warning: depression, but then it gets better, cheesy boyfriends, leoshu, mention of the war in ! story, shu's grandpa, soft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Poi, suo nonno rise, e abbassò il capo in sua direzione, Shu che invece lo sollevò, in modo che i loro sguardi potessero incrociarsi.Poté giurare, quando quello gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, di non averlo mai visto così felice in tutta la sua breve esistenza.“Da cosa vorresti iniziare?”Shu sorrise.E la studio prese di nuovo vita.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	1. 0. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente è arrivato questo giorno che aspettavo quasi più del mio stesso compleanno <3 l'anno scorso non sono riuscita a pubblicare causa Lucca comics ma questa volta non potevo tirarmi indietro uwu e quindi eccoci qui con questa piccola fic multicapitolo, che apro con i miei due angeli ;_;  
> Non ci sono parole per descrivere quanto il personaggio di Shu sia diventato importante per me, quindi spero di essere riuscita a farlo con questo lavoro, che posterò, a partire da oggi, nei giorni successivi ;;  
> Spero vi piaccia<3  
> E buon compleanno Shu <3

La fanart collegata a questa storia la trovate cliccando [qui](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85318524) <3

* * *

**_0\. prologo_ **

**S** hu stava aspettando.

Si era ritrovato, nella noia di un pomeriggio speso ad attendere il ritorno del compagno, ad avanzare in direzione della terrazza, chiamato dal vociare proveniente dalle vie poste sotto di sé, e dai suoni delle auto possedute da chi, mentre il cielo si tingeva dei colori del tramonto, tornava a casa dopo una lunga giornata.

Aveva portato con sé il suo album, una matita, gli occhi volti al cielo mentre, ispirato dalla pura semplicità di una giornata parigina, aveva cominciato a far scorrere la mina dello strumento sul foglio, e tutto, pareva essersi fermato.

Non più alcun suono giunse alle sue orecchie, Shu ormai immerso nell’ennesima delle sue creazioni, i colori del cielo e il panorama cittadino che giovavano alla sua ispirazione ancora e ancora, quasi che il fondo di quel pozzo non esistesse e lui potesse attingere così dell’acqua che mai si esauriva.

L’aveva colpito spesso, quel dettaglio, il modo in cui nulla era mai stato scontato per lui, e il modo in cui il benessere della mente ben accompagnava una creatività impossibile da esaurirsi.  
Mentre tracciava con cura linee morbide e dritte, segni di matita più dolci a cui ne seguivano altri rigidi e decisi, realizzò quanto il mondo fosse vasto, e lui soltanto un piccolo tassello dalle delicate mani che mai tutto sarebbe riuscito a rappresentare da sé. Ma non gli importava. Mentre realizzava uno dei suoi nuovi abiti, Shu sorrise. Perché quanto ciò di più caro vi era al suo cuore riguardava il donare alle persone una felicità che altri non erano in grado di offrir loro, e questo compito poteva essere svolto soltanto scegliendo con cura quei pezzi giusti che il mondo gli mostrava, assembrandoli con attenzione, e modellando con le proprie mani un regalo unico tra i tanti.

E quanto poteva incidere la frustrazione di non poter possedere ogni forma d’arte di fronte a chi, dalla sua arte, ricavava la forza per sollevarsi ancora? Non vi sarebbe stato paragone. Migliorare in quanto riusciva era ciò che più doveva a chi, com’era accaduto a lui, necessitava, disperatamente, di aiuto.

Così, la grafite che danzava sul foglio tra pieghe di abiti e tessuti di tulle ricalcati con delicati colori, Shu si perse in quell’ennesimo processo di creazione, di rinascita. Perché era di ciò che si trattava: di rinascere ad ogni nuovo lavoro, di scoprire la vita da un nuovo lato, di avanzare senza mai più fermarsi.

Rimase così assorto dalla sua neonata bozza che non si accorse di una porta che si apriva in quel suo familiare stridere, l’uscio di quell’appartamento che aveva visto attraversarlo tanti volti prima della loro venuta. Rimase così assorto che non si accorse della melodia di quei passi che Shu sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere anche quando la vita lo avrebbe privato dei sensi. Perché era una musica scritta nel suo cuore, la sua, e musica era ogni aspetto che riguardava Leo e Leo soltanto.

Rimase così assorto che non si accorse del ritorno del compagno fino a quando questi non lo cinse con le sue braccia da dietro, Shu ancora seduto ad abbozzare i suoi nuovi abiti.

E sorrise, risvegliatosi da quel sonno che solo l’arte donava alla sua anima, e dal quale solo Leo era in grado di destarlo.

Si voltò nel suo abbraccio, gli occhi dell’altro raggianti al pari delle ultime foglie estive che sopravvivevano alla morsa dell’autunno e che, come Leo stesso sotto la luce del tramonto, assumevano nuove sfumature, nuovi colori che solo la morte della natura poteva loro donare, tingendole di una nuova bellezza.

Shu venne invitato ad alzarsi, le labbra di Leo che lo riempirono di dolci promesse di futuri baci.

Lasciando il suo posto di poco prima, Shu si rese conto che l’altro l’aveva cinto solo con un braccio, mentre l’altro era nascosto colpevole dietro la sua schiena, il sorriso gioioso del giovane che faceva presagire null’altro che una piacevole sorpresa.

Era come osservare un bambino incapace di mantenere un segreto, che moriva dalla voglia di rivelarlo al diretto interessato. Shu alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma ci fu solo affetto e amore nel suo gesto mentre Leo, le risa che lasciarono le sue labbra, gli porse quanto aveva comprato per lui.

Era un mazzo di rose rosse, quello che aveva celato dietro il suo corpo, colte probabilmente in giornata da come si poteva evincere dai loro colori vivi, dall’armonia dei loro petali.

Rimase in silenzio per un momento, colpito da un simile gesto. Non per i fiori, perché Leo era solito regalargliene, ma quanto più per quella sua accortezza che Leo dimostrava sempre, e che si riassumeva nella scelta dei fiori migliori, appositamente per lui.

Non vi era mai stato nulla privo di cura che Leo gli avesse donato e quello, ennesimo gesto tra i tanti, conservava comunque un’importanza speciale nel suo cuore. Come i precedenti. Perché vi era posto per ogni dono che il suo mondo poteva offrirgli.

Shu prese il mazzo di fiori con mano che tremava per l’emozione e se lo portò al viso, inspirando il profumo che ancora emanavano. Leo gli si avvicinò cingendolo per i fianchi, da dietro, le sue labbra di nuovo sulle sue guance a riempirlo di baci per lasciargli il tempo di cui necessitava per processare.

Le rose, il regalo, la sua intera esistenza.

L’aria del crepuscolo lo accarezzava dolce, le ciocche di capelli che solleticavano il suo viso al pari del bacio che veniva lasciato sulla sua guancia.

Shu si era dovuto leggermente abbassare, il sorriso che subito aveva trovato spazio per illuminare il suo viso.

E Parigi assisteva, la metropoli francese le cui auto sfrecciavano ignare di quanto stesse accadendo in quella terrazza tra le tante, in una coppia tra le tante, a quell’esplosione gentile di gesti ed attenzioni riservate al giovane che custodiva tra le mani un mazzo di rose fresche, rosse come il cielo spesso infuocava al tramonto.

Ma non quella sera.

Quella sera fu differente; forse perché l’autunno, preso ormai il posto dell’estate, era finalmente riuscito a modificare l’assetto della sua tavolozza e, tra le dita un pennello dalle setole morbide, aveva cominciato a cambiare i colori del cielo, tingendoli di una sfumatura più tenue, quasi che volesse accompagnar loro verso il più dolce dei sogni.

Ma lo fu anche per le ragioni più disparate, Shu che, il cuore colmo di una gioia che aveva ripreso a conoscere negli ultimi tempi, ancora non riusciva a processare.

Vi erano gesti che per la loro semplicità apparivano sempre raffinati e ricchi di fronte al suo cuore. L’eccesso era un qualcosa che relegava solo all’arte, e di cui si ricopriva per diventare un tutt’uno con la forma che più gli appagava rappresentare. Alla vita, invece, preferiva associare il poco, il puro, la semplicità che deriva da gesti capaci di scardinare le porte dell’anima.

E quel piccolo bacio, così come il mazzo di rose e il bigliettino poggiato sul tavolo della terrazza, avevano ottenuto l’effetto di fare in modo che l’uscio del suo cuore rimanesse aperto ancora a lungo.

Come se per lui mai avrebbe osato chiuderlo.

Shu si voltò nell’abbraccio di Leo, il compagno che lo osservava con occhi che brillavano.

E le loro labbra furono leste ad avvicinarsi, come a rinnovare l’ennesimo saluto.


	2. 1. to rise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...]  
> Gli piaceva cucire.  
> Era come disegnare, ma con la stoffa. Era come scrivere, ma unendo con cura trama ed ordito affinché il testo divenisse comprensibile anche a chi non era in grado di decifrare l’alfabeto, in un modo in cui i libri non potevano raggiungere chi non ne fosse capace.  
> [...]

_**1\. to rise…** _

**L** o avevano sempre ammonito di non disturbarlo, quando era immerso nel suo lavoro.

Shu non aveva mai possibilità di accedere allo studio quando il nonno vi prendeva posto, ore infinite in cui la porta non osava aprirsi nemmeno per prendere il piatto ricolmo di cibo che puntualmente veniva lasciato di fronte all’uscio. Ricordava, infatti, di tante mattinate in cui, al suo risveglio, quello rimaneva ancora lì, intatto, e dallo studio continuavano a provenire rumori che avevano come l’effetto di attrarlo e di straniarlo via dal mondo.

Shu aveva ancora cinque anni, e un simile potere su di lui erano in tanti a possederlo. O meglio, erano tante le cose che potevano esercitarlo sulla sua persona. I suoi pupazzi, le bambole che trovava sparse per la casa. Era come se tutti lo chiamassero e lui potesse vederli muovere, stoffa e imbottitura dai mille colori che ammiravano in sua direzione per permettergli di perdersi nei mondi che la sua stessa mente creava.

Ma nulla possedeva l’incanto che quella porta chiusa era in grado di donargli. Nulla possedeva quell’alone di fascino e di mistero insieme che i rumori sommessi provenienti da oltre la sagoma di legno antico risvegliavano invece in lui.

Shu era solito ritrovarsi a fissarla per minuti interi che presto facevano a trasformarsi in ore, il suo piccolo corpo che si accovacciava di fronte all’uscio in attesa, mentre i suoi pensieri vagavano alla ricerca di un perché.

Era appena entrato in quella fase della vita in cui una spiegazione per ogni fenomeno era richiesta.

Perché il cielo è blu? Perché il colore percepito come verde viene chiamato verde? Perché si piange?

E, per ognuna di queste, nessuno era mai stato in grado di fornirgli una risposta, Shu che, nel silenzio della sua mente e dei suoi giochi, era solito trovare una spiegazione che, un minimo, lo appagasse, prima che questa venisse poi scartata a favore di una nuova.

Insieme a queste era andata ad aggiungersene, quindi, una nuova.

_“Perché non posso entrare nello studio del nonno quando lavora?”_

Gli adulti erano soliti rispondergli in tono saccente, quasi che fosse troppo stupido per comprendere mentre Shu, in realtà, possedeva una sensibilità che lo portava a capire più di quanto gli sarebbe davvero servito. E spesso dimenticavano, dall’alto della loro boria, cosa significasse essere bambini, e quanto fastidiose potessero rivelarsi risposte simili che, invece di domare una neonata curiosità, la portavano a divampare come un incendio. Avrebbe appreso, anni dopo, che gli adulti erano incapaci perché privi di cuore, di un’anima che poteva appartenere solo ai piccoli, e agli artisti, e che pochi erano in grado di possederla ancora perché si smetteva di guardare al mondo come ad un infinito pozzo di bellezza, in cui le preferenze ancora esistevano, ma non divenivano tali da accecare gli occhi di chi si posava sul creato.

Era inevitabile che Shu, circondato da quegli ammonimenti disinteressati, concludesse poi per ritrovarsi ogni giorno in quel luogo, la mente persa a domandarsi cosa stesse accadendo dietro la porta, e un orecchio teso in ascolto di chi osava sorprenderlo nel compimento di un divieto, il bambino pronto a rintanarsi dietro le tende o in una qualche stanza accidentalmente lasciata aperta.

Ed era inevitabile che, un giorno, sospinto dalla risata del nonno come un bocciolo al vento, si avvicinasse incantato alla porta, sorprendendo se stesso e il vecchio mentre quella, dischiudendosi per lui, aveva annunciato la sua presenza in uno scricchiolio minaccioso.

Era troppo impaurito dallo sguardo dell’altro, iridi di fuoco contro le sue incapaci di comprendere il perché, per notare le meraviglie di quello studio che lo avrebbero tenuto impegnato giorni interi ad inventare storie o, semplicemente, a giocare.

Forse aveva sbagliato per davvero, e sciocca era stata la sua piccola persona a credere che la sua famiglia gli stesse nuovamente mentendo.

Ma non fu il caso, non in quell’occasione.

Shu vide gli occhi del nonno farsi ora più attenti, come a studiarlo quasi volesse comprendere perché il nipote avesse fatto intrusione nel suo studio. Shu rimase immobile, attento a non respirare nemmeno, tutto pur di non destare ulteriore ira nell’anima dell’altro. Fino a quando la luce di rabbia non si spense, sostituita da un qualcosa che non riusciva pienamente a decifrare, perché ancora sconosciuta.

Suo nonno era sempre stato estremamente burbero, ed estremamente impaziente. Una minima interruzione del suo operato o, anche più semplicemente, dei suoi pensieri, era solita mandarlo in collera e Shu ricordava quanto lo temesse, il grande tavolo della sala da pranzo che quasi non riusciva a nasconderlo quando il nonno si arrabbiava con il proprio padre.

Si aspettava una sfuriata. Doppia, nel peggiore dei casi, con i suoi genitori che avrebbero rincarato la dose e Shu, investito da un’improvvisa ondata di coraggio, sostenne lo sguardo del vecchio che…scosse la testa, come sconsolato da un fatto che prima o poi si sarebbe dovuto verificare, come se già fosse pronto all’idea che il nipote mai si sarebbe arreso di fronte a simili avvertimenti.

 _“Vieni qui, Shu”_ gli fece gesto di avvicinarsi con la mano e il nipote, abbandonando il suo nascondiglio ormai sventato, camminò in sua direzione con passo malfermo, come a non saper bene cosa aspettarsi.

Suo nonno lo prese in braccio e lo fece sedere sulle sue gambe, gli occhi del bambino che si posarono immediatamente sul banco da lavoro davanti a sé. E, un nuovo mondo si svelò così sotto il suo sguardo, il viso di Shu che si paralizzò in una smorfia buffa, quasi di sdegno.

Il tavolo da lavoro era un macello, al pari del resto dello studio che poco aveva catturato la sua attenzione in un momento iniziale.

Vi erano una serie di strumenti, là sopra, di cui Shu ignorava il nome, che assomigliavano ai coltelli della cucina, eppure dalle forme più disparate, e dalle lame più affilate.

C’erano poi dei pennelli, e una tavolozza poco di fronte in mezzo a quelli che parevano come riccioli di legno.

Erano trucioli, scarti di un giocattolo che suo nonno stava finendo di costruire.

 _“Hai rovinato la tua sorpresa”_ gli disse soltanto, Shu che aveva sollevato il viso in sua direzione e lo osservava confuso.

 _“Prepari sempre sorprese per me, qui dentro?”_ avanzò con voce tremante eppure forte, così che il vecchio, lo sguardo ora occupato a passare in rassegna i tubetti di colore poco più in là, potesse udirlo.

Ma quasi non si accorse della sua presenza, Shu che fu costretto a farsi sentire una seconda volta, ignaro che, qualche anno dopo, avrebbe seguito quelle sue stesse orme, in un silenzio carico della gioia che il cuore poteva provare soltanto creando.

_“Per questo non mi vuoi qui?”_

Suo nonno parve come emergere dal mondo in cui si era rintanato e, non appena ebbe terminato di preparare i colori sulla sua sporca tavolozza, la sua risata eruppe come un il crepitare del fuoco di un camino. In un suono tale da cogliere di sorpresa, ma che sapeva di casa.

 _“Megalomane che sei”_ gli rispose, la mano che andò a scompigliargli i capelli.

_“A pensare che sia tutto per te, quanto c’è qui dentro.”_

Shu, il viso volto in un piccolo broncio e per nulla soddisfatto dalla frase del vecchio, presto si ritrovò incantato dall’abilità del nonno nel dipingere il piccolo oggetto di legno, quell’uccellino a cui aveva dato vita con le proprie mani durante quei giorni.

Poté così studiarlo meglio, e alla sua espressione cupa seguì piano piano l’ombra di un sorriso.

Shu era ipnotizzato dal lavoro, assorbito da quanto ora stesse accadendo di fronte ai suoi occhi pieni di meraviglia. Temeva quasi di respirare, come se la sua presenza fosse superflua mentre l’uccellino di legno prendeva vita con cura sotto il suo sguardo, il morbido legno che cominciava a tingersi delle sfumature più dolci e calde che potessero esservi, quasi fosse fatto di petali di tanti fiori, o della luce del sole scaturita da quei pennelli.

Non seppe descrivere quanto provò in quella situazione, di fronte a tanta magnificenza.

Era solo un bambino, dopotutto.

Ma qualcosa si smosse in lui, alla vista del delicato pennello che imperterrito non osava interrompere il suo corso, fiume di gialli e aranci e rossi che donavano un nuovo manto al giocattolo di legno, o, ancora, alla vista degli strumenti posati sul tavolo da lavoro, così ben conservati dal sembrare come reliquie sacre, ai suoi occhi.

E da quanto lo circondava.

Le tele, i quadri posati in un angolo, i vasi che suo nonno era solito donare a sua madre che li disprezzava celandosi dietro finti sorrisi di gratitudine per cui il vecchio era solito scrollare le spalle. Si chiese se si sentisse triste, quando questo accadeva, quando il suo duro lavoro veniva premiato con lo sdegno. Eppure Shu, a vederlo così, canticchiare mentre gli mostrava come il suo piccolo regalo prendeva forma, quasi già in cuor suo seppe di conoscere la risposta. E desiderava, più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, che fosse così anche per lui. Che potesse essere felice un giorno, nel suo studio, circondato dalle proprie creazioni da cui traeva solo gioia, nonostante gli altri trovassero ogni pretesto pur di sputarvi sopra.

Si ritrovò a vagare con lo sguardo per la stanza trasportato da quell’improvvisa adrenalina e, in ogni direzione in cui si voltasse, Shu era circondato dall’arte, da piccoli o grandi oggetti che ora apparivano ai suoi occhi come fiori disposti con cura in una bizzarra aiuola, e non più il macello disordinato che aveva potuto osservare all’ingresso.

Parlò senza nemmeno potersi comandare di fermarsi, prima di spezzare quell’incantesimo, il suo sguardo perso in direzione di una vecchia camicia rossa che suo nonno aveva disposto sopra un manichino, i fronzoli delle maniche tanto delicati al punto che Shu non era riuscito a staccarvisi.

 _“Voglio creare anch’io. Per sempre”_ la sua voce piena di curiosità e timore reverenziale vibrò con forza nella stanza.

Il canticchiare del nonno si interruppe, e così anche le sue pennellate. Quasi temette di aver compiuto uno sbaglio, il silenzio assordante che prese piega in un luogo in cui, lo stesso, era in realtà sinonimo di vita.

Per un attimo, fu tentato di fuggire.

Poi, suo nonno rise, e abbassò il capo in sua direzione, Shu che invece lo sollevò, in modo che i loro sguardi potessero incrociarsi.

Poté giurare, quando quello gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, di non averlo mai visto così felice in tutta la sua breve esistenza.

_“Da cosa vorresti iniziare?”_

Shu sorrise.

E la studio prese di nuovo vita.

Gli piaceva cucire.

Era come disegnare, ma con la stoffa. Era come scrivere, ma unendo con cura trama ed ordito affinché il testo divenisse comprensibile anche a chi non era in grado di decifrare l’alfabeto, in un modo in cui i libri non potevano raggiungere chi non ne fosse capace.

Gli piaceva cucire, perché era bravo. E perché era divertente.

E gli piaceva creare, progettare nuovi abiti, lasciare che la matita scorresse sui suoi rozzi manichini di chi appena aveva imparato a scribacchiare lettere, e che gli parlasse. Di ampie gonne, di fiocchi ed accessori vari, di camicie piene di fronzoli delicati come quella che aveva visto nello studio del nonno.

Guidato dalla giovane mano di una madre che lo aveva preso quasi fosse il suo stesso figlio, Shu aveva voluto imparare.

Imparare a fare arte per essere libero, in un modo che il nonno non era stato in grado di insegnargli.

Gli piaceva anche dipingere, o disegnare, o perdersi nella creazione di versi in rima che suonavano al pari di una musica.

Ma cucire, cucire era quanto più si adattasse a lui, e alla sua visione del mondo.

Forse fu perché il suono della macchina da cucire era confortante, e gli cantava una melodia simile ad una ninna nanna, che sapeva di casa e di riposo. Forse perché amava i colori delle stoffe, o la sensazione che solo il tatto era in grado di donargli, o il fruscio degli abiti che, man mano che riusciva a completarne, divenivano sempre più complessi e raffinati.

Forse lo preferiva perché era un’arte in grado di parlare in un modo in cui le altre, con lui, non riuscivano. Perché era un gioco di silenzi, di sguardi, di dettagli che solo gli altri sensi spesso potevano rivelare e Shu, che da sempre il mondo lo scorgeva in ogni suo particolare, era in grado di scorgere meraviglie che altre forme d’arte non erano in grado di donargli.

E il canto della macchina da cucire divenne come un amico nelle lunghe giornate che trascorreva da solo, il cui tempo però volava non appena prendeva posto alla scrivania, e si abbandonava al tocco delle stoffe, le ali spiegate in direzione di un cielo di cui imparava a conoscere ogni nuvola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con la seconda parte di questa fic, con uno dei pezzi che più ho apprezzato scrivere <3 quello con il nonno è un rapporto di Shu di cui ho sempre voluto sapere di più, e dove il canon non arriva, ci va la mia voglia di sapere e di colmare quei pezzi che il media ufficiale ci lascia  
> Insomma, spero che anche questa parte vi sia piaciuta <3


	3. 2. and fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...]  
> Si sentiva come se qualcosa si fosse irreparabilmente rotto per sempre. E, risollevarsi, in quei frangenti di buio e scarsa lucidità, risultava impossibile.  
> [...]

_**2\. and fall…** _

**M** a quelle ali subito gli vennero tarpate, tagliate, incollate, in modo che il cielo più Shu non potesse raggiungere.

Era cominciato tutto troppo presto perché la salita gli potesse risultare dolce, lui che possedeva le abilità più eccelse per ergersi in un cammino in cui il duro lavoro era scontato, ma la cui fatica eccessiva gli sarebbe stata risparmiata.

Eppure il mondo, la società, e il regno dell’arte, erano tali perché regolati da una legge dettata da chi era mosso da invidia soltanto. E quelli come lui, che nascevano con un dono in sé, che il mondo forse lo comprendevano più di chi invece nemmeno osava provarci, venivano subito allontanati, odiati, uccisi perché il progresso spaventa, e perché chi porta con sé un qualcosa di meglio di quanto si possiede, diventa automaticamente fonte di invidia, un qualcosa da eliminare.

Non lo aveva capito, all’inizio.

Non lo aveva compreso quando i suoi primi giochi vennero distrutti tra risa e i suoi pianti, o quando i suoi vestiti cominciarono a macchiarsi di polvere, di piccole gocce rosse che cadevano da tagli che erano gli altri a procurargli, tingendo le stoffe di colori macabri e secchi che venivano rimossi soltanto quando Shu aveva il coraggio di muoversi e tornare a casa.

Non lo aveva compreso quando, irrimediabilmente, perfino la sua casa non suonava più come tale, territorio di grida e disappunto la cui unica luce era rappresentata dalle poche occasioni in cui suo nonno, di rientro da continue visite ospedaliere, si ergeva contro chi lo rimbrottava senza alcuna giustificazione.

E Shu, nell’osservarlo, vita e creatività che scivolavano via dal suo corpo senza che nemmeno lui lo realizzasse appieno, si chiedeva spesso come potesse, un giorno, ergersi anch’egli con una corazza indistruttibile, non più vittima di tali angherie o commenti che bruciavano.

Ma il fatto era che, forse, mai ne sarebbe stato in grado.

Era troppo debole, troppo sensibile, tutto troppo _troppo_ perché potesse sopravvivere in un mondo in cui il possedere un’anima grande e gentile rappresentava più una condanna che un dono.

Eppure, tra pomeriggi trascorsi in soffitta a dialogare con gli oggetti, unici esseri di cui Shu poteva vedere l’anima, e gli anni che passavano depositandosi sulle sue fragili spalle, aveva trovato come la forza di ricominciare, di alzarsi ancora una volta, quasi che l’avesse creata lui stesso con le mani con cui cuciva le stoffe per dar vita a capi che nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di riprodurre senza che si perdesse ciò che li caratterizzava in quanto propri. Perché ogni opera era dotata di una particolarità che la rendeva originale, unica; e non perché veniva affrontato un tema nuovo, mai visto prima, o perché veniva utilizzata una tecnica che prima non esisteva. Era quanto più invece vi fosse raccolto nell’innovazione stessa del termine, al pari dell’aiutare una pianta a sbocciare ed osservare come i nuovi fiori si sposavano con i vecchi, coloro che ne avevano permesso l’esistenza.

E lui voleva continuare a creare.

Creare opere che contenessero la sua particolarità, la sua firma, l’innovazione di chi, nell’arte, vi credeva per davvero.

Si era, quindi, risollevato, l’anima che ancora mostrava i segni di quanto aveva sofferto, ma pronta a donare al mondo quanto più poteva per aiutare chi, come lui, viveva nel dolore e non riusciva da sé a ritrovare la via. Perché a volte serviva una mano dall’esterno, o che il motivo per non chiudere gli occhi per sempre giungesse da fuori al pari di una spinta.

Aveva cominciato una seconda volta.

Solo perché lo scaraventassero di nuovo all’inferno.

Ed era un angelo ad averlo buttato giù dal paradiso, un angelo che comandava, in realtà, nei luoghi più corrotti che potessero esservi, creatura del cielo vestita da demone che non aveva provato alcuna pietà verso la sua situazione, e quella dei suoi simili, così cieco nei confronti del mondo dal riuscire a vedere soltanto la propria sofferenza.

Lo aveva gettato via insieme ad altre candide anime che, come lui, avevano semplicemente compiuto l’errore di nascere, loro gemelle nel condividere un dolore di un mondo che voleva sbarazzarsene.

Era stata, quella, la peggiore delle sue cadute.

Paragonabile forse ad affogare in un mare nero come la notte. Ma se era vero che il buio portava ristoro con la venuta delle stelle, e della luna, spettacoli che soltanto l’assenza di luce poteva mostrare, era altrettanto vero che l’oscurità più fitta era invece tremenda, pesante e spessa come il drappo che avvolgeva i morti, e che risucchiava ogni traccia di vita.

Defunti come lui, il cui solo corpo si lamentava della scarsa cura, e la cui anima era spenta.

Spenta al pari di una casa di cui mai era giunta l’ora di chiudere le inferriate, le porte, perché più nessuno vi abitava.

Si sentiva come se qualcosa si fosse irreparabilmente rotto per sempre. E, risollevarsi, in quei frangenti di buio e scarsa lucidità, risultava impossibile.

Shu aveva trascorso interminabili ore sul suo letto, sotto delle coperte che spesso scivolavano sul pavimento, e per cui lui non aveva alcuna forza di riportarle su di sé, le braccia troppo pesanti perché potesse sperare di muoversi. E la mente, la mente altrettanto distrutta per comandare simili funzioni, anche se elementari.

Era come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Per lui soltanto, mentre il mondo sfrecciava ad una velocità a cui era impossibilito a stare dietro.

Shu era sempre stato solito camminare.

Era un artista e, in quanto tale, correre per tutto il tragitto lo avrebbe privato delle viste più belle, come un fiore che appena sbocciava sul ciglio della strada o una foglia che cadeva, o lo sbocciare dei ciliegi nei parchi. Erano spettacoli, quelli degli artisti, che potevano essere ammirati soltanto da chi osava fermarsi, perché il mondo, perché la natura, camminavano con loro, tenendoli per braccio.

Adesso, perfino quelli lo avevano lasciato indietro. Perché nulla verso cui volgeva lo sguardo era in grado di colmare un’anima le cui crepe non erano state ricucite, le sue mani stanche e piene di graffi e ferite perché desiderasse anche solo riprovarci.

Perché nulla che osservava possedeva più la bellezza di un universo da cui aveva imparato a cogliere i fiori più belli, più maestosi, per creare a sua volta meraviglie che potessero destare gioia negli occhi di chi le guardava, anche solo per caso.

Si rese conto, in un momento di lucidità, uno dei tanti in cui emergeva dal mare della sofferenza per concedersi di respirare, che mai un’anima che non voleva da sé risollevarsi, avrebbe potuto affermarsi. Che mai un’anima che voleva cessare di esistere, avrebbe potuto vivere.

Fu quello, forse, lo schiaffo peggiore che quella caduta gli aveva provocato.

Il non possedere più la forza e la volontà di provarci una terza volta.

E Shu, a metà di un disperato gesto di alzarsi dal letto, si ritrovò ad accasciarsi nuovamente sul cuscino, ora testimone delle sue lacrime.


	4. 3. ...and to rise again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...]  
> Ma se vi era una lezione che l’arte gli aveva sempre impartito era che, non importava l’età, o di quanto si disponesse: quella avrebbe sempre accolto tutti tra le proprie braccia.  
> [...]

**3\. …and to rise again**

**M** a fu momentaneo quel suo pensiero, quel suo malessere raggiunto solamente dopo aver toccato un nuovo fondo. Più tetro dei precedenti, più vuoto, più spento, come solo quello di una bara poteva essere.

Fu momentaneo perché, ai primi segnali di una ripresa, Shu vi si era aggrappato con le unghie e con i denti, emergendo ancora da quella terra sotto la quale lo avevano seppellito senza prima accertarsi che il suo cuore avesse davvero smesso di battere.

Perché vi era un qualcosa che gli donava forza più dell’amor proprio; ed era la vita stessa che poteva donare agli altri, quel conforto che lui non aveva mai ricevuto e che donava, pezzo per pezzo regalando le stoffe del suo cuore, a chi la sua arte voleva davvero capirla.

E potevano, ignobili esseri che lo ritenevano solo un intralcio, valere la pena di spegnersi per sempre?

Non aveva dimenticato.

Il suo sogno, le sue aspirazioni.

Il voler fare del bene per aiutare chi, come lui, non aveva momentaneamente la forza di alzarsi.

Voleva aiutare, rendere più dolce quell’impervia salita, meno dolorosa la caduta, in un modo in cui a lui non era stato concesso.

E doveva riuscirvi.

Nonostante fosse doloroso, difficile, il cammino nuovamente impervio.

Era come tornare alla vita dopo essersi resi conto di aver perso anni a causa della cattiveria di chi, invidioso o pieno d’odio nei suoi confronti, glieli aveva portati via.

Ma se vi era una lezione che l’arte gli aveva sempre impartito era che, non importava l’età, o di quanto si disponesse: quella avrebbe sempre accolto tutti tra le proprie braccia.

Come una madre in attesa del ritorno del proprio figlio per cui sempre avrebbe riservato una carezza, un abbraccio, l’arte accoglieva chi moriva e rinasceva in suo nome.

E non importava che ciò accadesse infinite volte.

La porta non avrebbe mai osato chiudersi.

Protesosi verso quell’inconfondibile suono dei suoi strumenti, dell’ago che, azionato dal meccanismo della macchina, sfrecciava sulla stoffa al pari di un treno in corsa, Shu si ritrovò a sorridere. Come quando accadeva quando ancora era bambino e si approcciava alle prime vesti, ritrovò pace in quel canto antico, di gioia, proprio di un vecchio amico che lo accoglieva a festa. E il suo cuore aveva ricominciato a battere insieme al suo strumento, entrambi figli di uno stesso meccanismo che, per vivere, necessitava di essere messo in moto, il mondo che parve riacquistare a poco a poco ogni suo colore.

Sollevò il viso solo un attimo per separarsi dal suo nuovo progetto, il cigolio della porta del club di cucito che si apriva per lasciar intravedere quell’inconfondibile chioma indomata, dai colori delle foglie autunnali che dominavano il giardino della scuola.

Erano occhi, quelli che si posarono su di lui, ricchi della sua stessa sofferenza, e ancora incerti.

A Shu parve di vedervi i suoi, riflessi in quel dolce abbraccio che sapeva di vita; perché mai come durante la peggior fase della sua vita si era sentito legato ad altri che fossero un po’ come lui, a quel susseguirsi di sguardi di rubino, di giada, di ambra incapaci di trovare la forza di chiedere aiuto. Il primo, però, ad aver incrociato la sua strada quando ancora le loro esistenze erano liete ed ignare di quanto avrebbe loro atteso, erano stati i suoi.

Occhi di smeraldo di un usignolo a cui era stata strappata via la voce, e che aveva perduto ogni ragione per comporre e che, spaventato, si era aggrappato a lui nelle pozze più profonde dell’inferno, incapace di risalire.

Mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbero potuti riemergere. Insieme. Forse più danneggiati rispetto a prima, o più forti. Ancora non potevano saperlo, loro canne al vento di una società che voleva spezzarli.

Ma erano insieme, smeraldo che abbelliva le sue giornate, musica soave che cullava i suoi sonni.

E d’oro si riempirono le crepe lasciate dalle precedenti cadute, la vita che riprese così il suo normale corso.


	5. 4. epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...]  
> Così, quando Leo si avvicinò ancora una volta al suo viso, in un movimento che in tante occasioni in quegli anni era stato solito eseguire -labbra curvate verso l’alto e gli occhi chiusi già in attesa di averlo per sé- Shu si ritrovò a sorridere.  
> [...]

_**4\. epilogo** _

Si era eretto fiero su ogni palco adibito per lui, Shu, lui soltanto veicolo di quell’arte che donava al mondo.

Si era conceduto di indossare gli abiti più belli, perché sempre il meglio poteva soltanto donare a coloro il cui sguardo era incatenato alla sua figura, alla sua voce, allo spettacolo che metteva in scena per rubare il fiato a chi gli concedeva il proprio tempo. E che, felicemente, lasciava la sala.

E aveva imparato, con fatica nel corso di quei mesi, una delle lezioni più importanti: che non vi poteva essere ulteriore presente da regalare per chi non possedeva denaro alcuno, così come non vi poteva essere un pezzo di cuore da donare se non avesse coltivato, con dedizione, ogni singola parte di quel giardino dell’anima per non rimanere con un terreno arido, o morto. Perché un’anima vuota non poteva avere nulla da offrire, e così, Shu, nel rialzarsi una terza volta, aveva compreso un qualcosa che ancora faticava da sé ad applicare: aveva imparato, e continuava a farlo giorno dopo giorno, ad amare se stesso.

Aveva iniziato a partire dal cibo, con quel paio di occhi verdi che lo osservavano divertito mentre un vassoio, colmo di dolci e tazze dall’inconfondibile aroma del tè nero, veniva poggiato sul comodino, il suo sguardo ancora impastato dal sonno mentre un sorriso sbocciava sulle labbra del compagno che si chinava a baciarlo.

Poi era venuto il sonno, fattosi più regolare, Shu che prestava una maggiore attenzione alle ore dedicate al suo lavoro, e alle pause che, in un’altra epoca ormai lontana, mai si sarebbe concesso pur di permettere al mondo di gioire di quanto le sue mani cucivano.

E aveva continuato concedendosi gesti di affetto, quali abbracci, carezze, baci scambiati sotto il sole e tra le coperte fresche di bucato, o che sapevano dei loro corpi premuti insieme nel fare l’amore. O, ancora, piccole chiacchiere, discussioni infinite e profonde, che sapevano di anni ormai lontani, incentrate su opere d’arte della cui esistenza, a parte loro, nessuno conosceva.

Erano tutti accorgimenti, quelli, che rendevano la sua vita piena, che colmavano ogni lacuna, ogni giorno ricco di momenti per cui valeva la pena alzarsi dal letto con un sorriso perché aveva appreso, a proprie spese, che dal dolore non poteva sbocciare alcun fiore, nascere alcun albero che si sarebbe poi trasformato in foresta. Soltanto la pace dell’anima, intesa come equilibrio tra emozioni positive e non, rappresentava un ambiente tale in cui l’arte trovasse terreno. Il dolore più nero, la mancanza di vita, erano quanto di più velenoso potesse esistere per l’ispirazione, pari a privare l’uomo dell’ossigeno di cui necessitava per vivere.

Così, quando Leo si avvicinò ancora una volta al suo viso, in un movimento che in tante occasioni in quegli anni era stato solito eseguire _-labbra curvate verso l’alto e gli occhi chiusi già in attesa di averlo per sé-_ Shu si ritrovò a sorridere.

Perché adesso che aveva conosciuto gli antri più bui della miseria umana, e della sofferenza, e Leo con lui, vi era soltanto una strada verso la quale potevano procedere. E puntava verso l’alto, verso i cieli che da piccolo aveva cominciato a solcare, in quella sala in cui solo gli artisti potevano sedere, in cui solo coloro che avevano lasciato il proprio segno nel mondo, grande o piccolo che fosse, avevano diritto ad entrarvi nella vita successiva.

Si baciarono sotto il tramonto di Parigi, le rose rosse posate sul piccolo tavolo della veranda, e il viso di Leo stretto con dolcezza tra i suoi palmi.

E realizzò di non aver provato mai gioia più grande nel non aver rinunciato alla vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui con la fine della pubblicazione della fic del compleanno di Shu <3 grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto fino a qui nonostante gli aggiornamenti per nulla costanti ;_; spero che vi sia piaciuta almeno la metà di quanto piace a me, e di quanto ho amato scriverla!


End file.
